The Shattered Goddess/Transcript
Nick Stokes: Good to see you. The victim is a young female, dark blonde hair, massive head trauma. Nick Stokes: This gentleman here is the owner of the museum, Mr. Leo Demarcus. He called it in at 7:08 AM. Now let's... Leo Demarcus: Look, I reported the dead body, now get it out! NOW! The longer this body stays here, the longer our construction will be delayed! Nick Stokes: Calm down, Mr. Demarcus: Do you know the victim? Leo Demarcus: No! I just walked in this morning and found her. Called the police and you guys showed up! And now I can't walk around my own museum. Nick Stokes: It's so you don't contaminate the crime scene. We're on the case now, so sit tight. We'll have more questions for you later. Leo Demarcus: Good day! Nick Stokes: He's more concerned with the Construction than the dead body. I don't trust this guy... When's the last time you had some culture? Let's check this place out. Chapter 1: Hit the Nail on the Head Investigate The Museum D.B. Russell: At first blush, it looks like the victim took shots to the head... but those are Strange Holes. Nick Stokes: Nope. Very clean. And no exit wounds. D.B. Russell: Alright, let's pack them up. Body to the Coroner's Office. Nail Gun to ballistics. Let's see what they tell us. Examine Nail Gun David Hodges: The Nail Gun is almost empty and has a Nail Stuck in the muzzle. Somebody unloaded the whole cartridge too fast and in Rage. We found Tree Prints on the weapon. D.B. Russell: Seems like a good lead. Alright, run those prints. Analyze Fingerprint David Hodges: We've got a match. Ian Bowland, 31. Released from prison earlier this year. Hired at the museum two months ago. LVPD is bringing him in as we speak. Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Those bullet holes that you said were strange? They're not bullet holes. I collected 13 Nails from the victim's right hemisphere. D.B. Russell: Death by Nail Gun. Fortunately we found the weapon at the scene. Anything more you can tell me Doc? Al Robbins: From the blood spatter report, I'd say she was standing up when shot. And there's one more thin you should know... The victim was 3 Months Pregnant. D.B. Russell: How tragic. So now we have two murders... Her I.D. says she's Vivian Glasso. No work I.D. Interrogate Ian Bowland D.B. Russell: So Ian, I see you served five years for Armed Robbery and assaulting a police officer. Ian Bowland: Yeah, that's right, but I Did My Time and I'm Straight Now. I'm a hard working, upstanding citizen. D.B. Russell: Then you don't mind cooperating. Where were you last night? Ian Bowland: At home. All night. Watched TV, then took some Diazepam Pills for my insomnia. Knocked Me Out until this morning, when you guys knocked on my door. D.B. Russell: Maybe you can tell us how your Fingerprints got on a Nail Gun, that was found next to a dead body at the museum, while you say you were counting sheep? Ian Bowland: I Work There! I use that Nail Gun all the time. I don't know her and I didn't kill anybody. Rumor is Demarcus has stolen statues stashed in the museum study. Maybe she died over those. D.B. Russell: Stolen statues? Demarcus conveniently didn't mention them. Ian, you're free to go for now. Just don't go too far. D.B. Russell: Let's check out that study within the museum and get a closer look at the museum itself. Maybe something else will turn up. Investigate Display Hall D.B. Russell: Good eye. The shape and direction of that Paint Stain suggests someone brushed against it when leaving. Maybe Hodges will be able to tell us more. Examine Paint Stain David Hodges: That's the same paint we found on the victim. Judging from the height of the Paint Stain, the killer left the stain with their shoulder. David Hodges: The guys measured the height. You should be looking for someone who's at least 5'6" tall... David Hodges: You'd be surpprised what information you can obtain from a paint stain. David Hodges: In this case... fur. I'll run the fur sample through some tests and compare it against other samples. Analyze Fur Fiber David Hodges: Caught in the paint stain was some high quality, very Expensive Animal Fur. Not some street level knock-off. David Hodges: Oh, hi, Captain Brass. What brings you to the lab? Jim Brass: I was walking to see D.B. I hear you found some fur traces, wasn't Demarcus wearing a fur scarf? David Hodges: That's right, he was. David Hodges: Leo Demarcus. 64. Founder of the Demarcus Foundation, a worldwide Network of Museums. Flies his own planes and is the owner of a ridiculous Fur Collection. Jim Brass: Looks like Leo hasn't been completely honest with us, let's go and ask him more questions. Interrogate Leo Demarcus Jim Brass: That's a nice fur scarf you got there, Mr. Demarcus. How often do you wear it? Leo Demarcus: Don't tell me you're one of those "fur is murder" hippies. You gonna charge me for wearing fur now?! Jim Brass: Not for wearing fur... I hear you have a "famous" fur collection. Does anyone else wear your fur besides you? Leo Demarcus: My collection is from around the world, Skunk, Sable, Grey Wolf... I spare no expense, and my wife wears them, and other girls I spend time with. Jim Brass: So you fancy yourself an expert, think you could guuess what kind this is inside the evidence bag? Leo Demarcus: Common Mink, of course... Any layman would know that, but maybe these are outside your price range. Leo Demarcus: If you need a lesson about fur, waste somebody else's time and finish your investigation, so I can get my museum back on track. Jim Brass: Mr. Demarcus knows his fur. I know he's hiding something. Find out what it is, so we can arrest that jerk. Investigate The Study Sara Sidle: The victim's fingerprints were all over this Purse. I think it's hers and she was in the study. Let's find out what's inside this shiny purse. Examine Silver Purse Sara Sidle: People keep their whole lives stored on their Cell Phones. Let's hope Vivian left us some clues. Analyze Mobile Phone David Hodges: Gusess what! The last person to call Vivian was Ian Bowland! Something's not right here. We should bring him in for a chat immediately. Interrogate Ian Bowland Ian Bowland: Hey Captain, I thought we were done. I told you guys everything this morning! Jim Brass: Ian, you know that withholding information from a murder investigation is a punishable offense. Jim Brass: So unless you want to spend some time in LVPD's custody, I suggest you cooperate fully from mow on. Jim Brass: You knew the victim! And you failed to mention that you asked her to the museum last night! Here's the message we've found with you marked as the sender! Ian Bowland: No, I did not! That message must have been sent from our Work Phone registered in my name, which Mr. Demarcus keeps in his study. Anyone could have sent that message. Jim Brass: Hmm... that sounds... convenient. That'll be all for now Ian. But stay close. Chapter 2: Fragile Safety D.B. Russell: Since anyone could've had access to that Phone, let's take a look in the Museum. Investigate The Museum D.B. Russell: Hmm, a flashlight that is still on, but the Batteries Are Low! To run this flashlight, the battery life wouldnt' have lasted more than 8 hours! D.B. Russell: Whoever left this Flashlight here was in the museum last night, around the time of our murder. Could be a good lead. D.B. Russell: This Gem and Broken Statue could also reveal something. Analyze Gem David Hodges: Under a microscope, the gem has some scratching, which would indicate that a struggle caused it to pop out. David Hodges: The gem is most likely from some clothing or jewelry, I can tell from the adhesive on it. The victim wasn't missing a gem, so it must have come from our killer. You're looking for someone with a Missing Gem. Examine Statue Piece Nick Stokes: That's it! Now we have a blood stain we can cross reference. Godd job! D.B. Russell: Let's get it to the lab and see what we can find out. Analyze Blood Stain D.B. Russell: The blood stain didn't match the victim, so that means it must belong to someone else, maybe one of our suspects! David Hodges: Tox results on this blood stain shows the person has a history of Diazepam use, which is used to treat anxiety, insomnia and a few other things. Examine Antique Flashlight D.B. Russell: The labels on the flashlight are for a Dr. Randall Lysher, who owns an antique shop. Maybe he could tell us what happened last night? Interrogate Randall Lysher D.B. Russell: Dr. Lysher, we have some good news. We found your Flashlight, but do you know where we found it? Randall Lysher: I knew I made a mistake by leaving it at the museum... Randall Lysher: I was there alright! But just to take back my Aphrodite Statue, but I dropped and broke it! All because of tripping over some dead girl! D.B. Russell: So the statue is yours? Randall Lysher: Leo the bastard! I was in the verge of bankrupcy... I had no choice but to sell my beautiful Aphrodite! When I got back on my feet he wouldn't sell it back! I had to take necessary measures! D.B. Russell: Attempted burglary, destruction of property... Should we add homicide to that list? Randall Lysher: What? I didn't kill her! She was already dead when I tripped over her and now my poor Aphrodite is gone forever. D.B. Russell: Sure, just a midnight burglar. Sit tight, Randall . I'm not through with my investigation. Nick Stokes: Aren't you gonna ask him more questions? D.B. Russell: We need more evidence to build a case against him. I think it's time we speak to our old pal, Leo Demarcus. Interrogate Leo Demarcus D.B. Russell: Mr. Demarcus, anything you want to tell us about the statue you acquired from Dr. Randall Lysher? Leo Demarcus Why are you interested in such a trivial matter? I obtained the statue of Aphrodite legitimately. Leo Demarcus: Let me remind you: I AM A COLLECTOR! D.B. Russell: Seemsyou're upset and heated, let me remind you: We could keep you for 48 hours, so you need to cool it down, okay? Leo Demarcus: Okay... I understand. I will cooperate. Excuse me, please. Leo Demarcus: I need that statue to complete my Greek collection. It was pure luck when I spotted it in Randall's shop. He was almost broke at that time, so I took my chance. Leo Demarcus: And now it's broken! My collection is never going to be complete! It's bad enough they killed that woman, but my statue, that's irreplaecable. Who would do such a thing? D.B. Russell: Dr. Lysher stumbled on the body last night and dropped the statue. Leo Demarcus: What?! That crazy weirdo was at the museum lat night? He didn't find anything, right? D.B. Russell: He found a dead body, was there something else he might have found? D.B. Russell: This Demarcus is getting under all our skins with his secrets. If there's more evidence, it should be at the Museum. Let's take a closer look around where we found that statue and inside the Study. Investigate Study Desktop Nick Stokes: A Nightclub Flyer? You don't usually find those in a museum, do you? Let's put it back together to see what we can get from it. Examine Nightclub Flyer D.B. Russell: The flyer's for Lust? Nick Stokes: Have you heard of the place?! D.B. Russell: During an investigation last year, when we were searching for a dominatrix... but not as a client. Don't get your hopes up. Nick Stokes: Just checking... Pernel? Looks like we got ourselves a pimp. Things are getting real interesting. Interrogate Pimp Pernel Jim Brass: You're Pernel? Pimp Pernel: MR. PERNEL. Pimp Pernel. Double P! My girls will light you on FIRE, my man! Jim Brass: I'm sure they would, Pernel. But I'm not interested in S.T.I's. What are your Flyers doing at the Demarcus' Museum? Pimp Pernel: They're flyers. I'm jus t spreading the word that my girls are spreading their legs. So what, my business gets some higher clientele. Jim Brass: Okay, listen up. We found one of your flyers, all torn up at the scene of a murder of a young girl, named Vivian Glasso. Jim Brass: We also found a fur trace that looks a lot like your collar. So you better explain what you were doing at the murder scene of an innocent young woman. Pimp Pernel: Innocent? No man, she was nothing but a whore. Used to work for me. She thought she could turn her life around by bagging that rich guy, Leo. Pimp Pernel: I went to the museum to get money she owed me, but she was dead when I got there. Stressed me out so much, I had to start taking my Diazepam Pills! Jim Brass: Or did you find her there, and when she refused to come back, you ended your relationship with her death? Pimp Pernel: Hell no. That's a waste of an investment. She wanted to run off with that rich douche, but those guys, they don't like to make their whore their woman. Go talk to him. Jim Brass: Leave the investigative work to us Pernel. And don't leave town! Investigate Display Hall D.B. Russell: Someone could've slipped through security. You'd better check the Surveillance Recording. Examine Surveillance Device D.B. Russell: Well, well, do you know who that is? Nick Stokes: Should I? Haven't seen her before. D.B. Russell: Say hello to Bonnie Demarcus, Mr. Demarcus's loving wife. Nick Stokes: Mrs. Demarcus? What was she doing at the museum at 2 AM? Interrogate Bonnie Demarcus Bonnie Demarcus: Do you mind telling me why you called me down here at this time of day? D.B. Russell: You don't seem to mind being in strange places at strange times, Mrs. Demarcus, so this shouldn't bother you much. Bonnie Demarcus: What are you talking about? D.B. Russell: Your husband's museum... 2 AM. Were you appreciating art, Mrs. Demarcus? Bonnie Demarcus: What are you insinuating? D.B. Russell: I'm not insinuating anything. All I want to know is, why were you at the museum at that time of night? Bonnie Demarcus: It's not secret that Leo and I are separated. The bastard's been fooling around for years. Hookers, maids, assistants... Bonnie Demarcus: I was looking for Leo to sign our divorce papers, because he works late nights. I saw the poor girl lying on the ground. That poor girl. D.B. Russell: Don't worry, we'll find her killer. One last question, do you knnow how you lost that Gem from your earring? Bonnie Demarcus: Oh, no, these things just have a way of falling out. I hardly keep track. Jim Brass: The museum seems to be quite a popular place. Any leads you see as promising? Chapter 3: Hidden Truth D.B. Russell: Leo Demarcus lied again. The dead girl was his mistress. We have a warrant to search the Demarcus's place. Interrogate Leo Demarcus Leo Demarcus: Here we go again. This is the fourth time you've dragged me in here! Do I have to file an harassment lawsuit? D.B. Russell: Shut up, Leo. It's your last chance to be honest. You knew the victim. She was your mistress. Did you know she was Pregnant, with your baby? Leo Demarcus: Yeah, I knew... I was a mess. The Ancient Greece Exhibit was to be our best exhibit. Progress fell behind, and I found myself stayin later and later. Leo Demarcus: Vivian turned everything around. Got us back on track for our scheduled opening. More than that, she soothed my anxiety better than any pill. She was a goddess! Leo Demarcus: Yes, we were intimate. I would never hurt her. I couldn't let our secret out after I found her like that, but I have no idea who would hurt her. D.B. Russell: If you were interested in finding her killer, you should have been upfront and honest from the beginning. Investigate Bedroom Corner D.B. Russell: Mr. Demarcus's will. All these people are obsessed with money, so let's see what we can recover from this will. Analyze Burnt Will David Hodges: Leo was going to give half of his fortune to the victim, Vivian Glasso. Bonnie Demarcus couldn't have been happy about that! 'Interrogate Leo Demarcus'' D.B. Russell: Level with me Leo. What happened? We know about the Will. Did Vivian blackmail you into it, so your only choice was to get rid of her? Leo Demarcus: It wasn't like that. She was Pregnant. I don't have any kids, and I wanted to make sure my son was provided for properly. Now I have lost them both. Investigate The Bedroom Nick Stokes: If you want to get to know someone, take a look at their Trash. Don't forget to go through that Tablet. Examine Trash Bin D.B. Russell: A Prescription Bottle, unfortunately the label is partially deteriorated. Bring it to the lab for analysis. Analyze Pill Bottle David Hodges: You can add Bonnie Demarcus to the list of Diazepam users. The restored prescription indicates the prescription was filled out under her name. D.B. Russell: Why am I not surprised? Analyze Tablet Nick Stokes: I think I know why Bonnie Demarcus was fine with Leo's affairs. D.B. Russell: Let me guess, she was having an affair of her own? Nick Stokes: She exchanged a lot of steamy emails with one of Demarcus's construction workers, and guess which one? D.B. Russell: Ian Bowland? So he had his hands on more than Demarcus|'s power tools? D.B. Russell: Getting caught in an affair might hurt her reputation. What are you thinking? Nick Stokes: She meets up with Ian after hours at the museum. Leo's mistress walks in, finds them there. What do you think? D.B. Russell: So everyone was in that room, but no one saw anything. With this new evidence, let's see who's lying. Interrogate Bonnie Demarcus Bonnie Demarcus: What can I do for you, D.B. Russell\Mr. Russell? D.B. Russell: We know about you and Ian Bowland. Bonnie Demarcus: So what! Leo can fool around and get all those young whores pregnant while I do nothing? D.B. Russell: So, was this all about revenge? Bonnie Demarcus: Yes! I wanted revenge! I wanted to disgrace him, to make sure he signed those divorce papers! D.B. Russell: Nothing more disgraceful, I suppose, than cheating on your husband while wearing his prized fur coat, but maybe disgracing him wasn't enough... Bonnie Demarcus: What do you mean by that? D.B. Russell: You've lied to us once before, Mrs. Demarcus. Maybe sleeping with Ian wasn't vengeance enough... Bonnie Demarcus: How dare you! I'm not going to listen to another minute of this. If you have any more questions, you can talk to my lawyer! Interrogate Ian Bowland Ian Bowland: Hey, Captain, anything I can do to help? Jim Brass: You seem happy to be here. Ian Bowland: Anything I can do to capture the killer! Besides, you guys pretty much shut down the museum, so I don't really have much work to do anyway. Jim Brass: All this time I figured you might be busy working hard for lady Demarcus. Ian Bowland: Okay, I see. You got me. Yes I was banging her, the rich man's respected wife. She might be a bit mature, but man, the woman is still hot! Ian Bowland: She suddenly stopped seeing me and doesn't answer any of my emails. Jim Brass: Do you know why? Ian Bowland: Who knows? Women, right? Anyway, I know she was with me just to make Leo angry, but the man never seemed to care. Jim Brass: Thanks for the intel. That'll be all for now. Jim Brass: There's our poor victim, Vivian Glasso, age 23. Former call girl. Got pregnant by a rich guy, hoping to live a good life, but her dreams were shattered with a Nail Gun to the head. Jim Brass: Now the suspects. First we have the Construction Worker, Ian Bowland, whose fingerprints were all over the murder weapon, the Nail Gun. Jim Brass: Then there's our angry curator, Mr. Leo Demarcus, famed collector of ancient artifacts... and women. Had an affair with the victim and was the father of her unborn child. Jim Brass: Our unfaithful wife, Mrs. Bonnie Demarcus, had sexual relations with her husband's construction worker, as part of a plan to force a divorce... Jim Brass: And then there's the "professor", Randall Lysher. Infuriated by Demarcus for keeping his Artifact, he failed miserably, in an attempt to steal it back. He appreciates antiques more than living people. Jim Brass: Last, the victim's former "owner", a pimp named Pernel. Angry that the victim stopped working for him, he wanted compensation. Jim Brass: That's what we know at this point. Think carefully about all these suspects and arrest the killer! Arrest D.B. Russell: Why did you do it, Mrs. Demarcus? Bonnie Demarcus: Why?! That whore deserved it! I couldn't care less about Leo, but half his fortune as well?! That was crossing the line! Bonnie Demarcus: That was my money. I worked hard for it. When I found out SHE was pregnant. Nothing I did could make things even. Not even sleeping with Ian! D.B. Russell: So Vivian and her unborn child's life were worth less than the money you would inherit?! Bonnie Demarcus: Exactly. That piece of trash deserved nothing. NOTHING! I would kill her again! D.B. Russell: Bonnie Demarcus, you're under arrest for the murder of Vivian Glasso. D.B. Russell: Excellent work, I knew you'd catch the killer! Mrs. Demarcus got what she deserved. Category:Transcripts